Una lucha en el pasado
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: Bardock al ser derrotado por Freezer tendrá que enfrentarse a un enemigo muy familiar a su eterno rival. Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber mis errores para rectificar.


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Me gustaría dar las gracias por los comentarios a NebilimK que me ha animado a seguir escribiendo._

**Una lucha en el pasado**

Por fin me podré despedir de todos los saiyans y podré gobernar el universo, ja ja ja. - Dijo un ser sentado en una especie de asiento volador mientas aparecía un enorme bola de fuego de su dedo y la dejaba caer.

¡No! Nunca dejaré que acabes con mi planeta. ¡Cañón espiritual final!.

La onda de energía de este saiyan, llamado Bardock, comenzó a subir pero desapareció al entrar en contacto con la bola de aquel ser. Aquella bola siguió cayendo, arrasando a todos los saiyans que encontraba a su paso.

¡Noooo! ¡Esto no acabará así Freezeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeer! - Dijo Bardock

La enorme Supernova (que era el nombre de aquella supertécnica) llegó hacía el saiyan que no pudo hacer nada y fue arrasado por ella.

Bardock se despertó sobresaltado de su cama. Miró a su alrededor pero no sabía donde se encontraba. De repente, un extraño ser entró en la sala. Tenía la cabeza como un óvalo invertido y su cuerpo era lila y sus extremidades muy finas. Junto a aquel ser iba uno más pequeño.

¿Quienes son estos? - Pensó Bardock

El ser comenzó a hablar:

Hola, estás en el planta Planta. Me llamo Ipana y soy el médico de la aldea. Este es mi hijo Berry. Te encontró cerca de una cueva. Toma esta medicina así te recuperarás.

Hola señor, ¿como se llama? - Preguntó el pequeño

No me gustan los críos – contestó Bardock.

En ese momento sonó un gran estruendo. Bardock vio aterrizar una nave igual a la de Freezer, por lo que se alteró y se lanzó para acabar con él. Al llegar vio que solo eran dos esbirros por lo que acabó con ellos rápidamente.

Bardock decidió refugiarse en una cueva para poder descansar y vivir allí el tiempo que estuviera en ese planeta.

Dos horas después, apareció Berry con comida y al ver a Bardock meditando se la dejo sin molestarle. Bardock notó la presencia del pequeño y al asegurarse que se había ido comenzó a comer.

Al día siguiente, Berry volvió y al ver la bandeja vacía se alegró muchísimo. Le dejó nuevamente comida a Bardock pero esta vez se quedó con él.

Bardock – Dijo el saiyan.

¿Qué?

Me llamó Bardock.

Berry se pusó muy feliz pero su felicidad duró poco al ver una fuerte explosión cerca de su aldea.

El saiyan se levantó pero estaba dispuesto a ir, no era su problema. El pequeño comenzó a decir:

Por favor, Bardock ayuda a mi aldea, Bardock, Bardock...

No es mi problema, no...

En ese momento, comenzó a recordar a sus compañeros gravemente héridos por los ataques de Freezer. Por lo que se cabreó y se lanzó hacia el enemigo. Al llegar, vio a una criatura igual que Freezer y fue a golpearle. La criatura fue lanzaba varios metro hacía atrás y se puso furioso. Corrió hacia el saiyan y le golpeó con una patada al cuello. Bardock cayó y empezó a lamentarse.

No puedo, soy patético, ese estúpido de Freezer me vencerá, he defraudado a todos. Pero no, ¡tengo que acabar con él! ¡Freeezeeeeeeeeeeeer!

El ser le volvió a golpear lanzándolo al suelo.

Que deshonra, Freezer y Freezer, no sabes quien soy, soy el gran Chilld y hijo de la familia más poderosa del universo.

No puede ser, eso quiere decir que he viajado al pasado, pero me derrotará, no puedo permitirlo, nooooooooooooooo...

En ese instante, a Bardock lo rodeó una aura amarilla y comenzó a gritar por el dolor que sentía al reconocer su derrota, pero sus cabellos cambiaron de color y se hicieron de oro. Bardock se sintió más fuerte y fue a por Chilld. Lo cogió y comenzó a estamparlo contra el suelo y ha sacudirlo y por último lo lanzó hacia el cielo.

Escoria, todos morirán en este ataque. - dijo Chilld y lanzó una bola de fuego.

No, quien morirá serás tuuuuuuú. - dijo Bardock y lanzó un cañón espiritual final que chocó con el de Chilld.

Chilld no pudo contenerlo más y fue arrasado por el ataque de Bardock.

Decidle a mi familia que tengan cuidado con los saiyan de pelo amarillo – Le dijo Chilld a sus súbditos, después de esto murió.

Sobre Bardock, no se sabe que pasó posteriormente pero creo que se quedó a vivir en el planeta Planta. Y aquí empezó la leyenda del super saiyan legendario.

**FIN**


End file.
